Marco is gone
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: 15 years with no Marco. yet Marco 's mark is not gone yet . starting at T but could be M if my mind change.
1. Chapter 1

_Tales of Marco._

' _My name is Marco Daiz I'm at this point in time running from a group of evil lobster with eye patches.' After being loss in a card game to female wolf ninja by three girls who I'm too mad to say their names. 'It just my luck someone raids the place they were holding me and they think I have what they wanted. 'God my life is a mess, it best not to think on that right now I have to run then go kill my friends._

[ true start]

Marco ran over each roof with easies as he tried to pick the handcuff as lobster monsters shoot lighting at him. "Why do the oddest things shoot lighting or fire?" Marco yelled. 'Well the only thing to do now run back to where they took me from and save and the kill the others (not really). The sec Marco got back to the bar. He saw everyone was chained up to tables. Not being seen he waited to sneak in. He crawled to the to the tables and acted chained up. The girl saw him and wanted to jump for joy. (but they can't be being chained to a table.) "Hay girls how it is going me I'm good even after you bet me in a card game again. "The ninja leader looks at him I could have got them to bet you? "She pouted then asked. "Wait they bet you before?" three times, "wait if you did not bet me why her girl takes me? It most likely cuz your cute and we need a clan father." Hold on if anyone getting in his pant it me! "She was slapped in the back of the head after that. "Rally Ann what is wrong with you? "Well if he you three mate I sorry. "No going passes what A just said we his sisters." I'm Maya. To my right is Ursa Minor the odd one is An (short Anarchy) and our bother Marco Diaz. "I'm called Rain and you would not be Marco Diaz as in hunter of Heackpoo?" He should be at least like 40 something," No that be our dad this is Jr son of the two. "A pulled Marco's head down showing to small horns mixed into his hair. As he fixed his hair the other saw her hands were a 100% free. "Your hands are free and you planned to just sit there? "No, I was waiting tell Marco got back. "She pulled out a liter with a code of arms on it that showed a shell, a key, and a butterfly guarded by fire. Marco took it. He told Ann to get everyone out the back as he fights the pirates. Once outside the Rain asked if they should go back to help. Nodding no fallowed by the smell of burnt fear and scrams. The told her it best he works off his angst.

They started talking about their lives are. How Marco their dad yet they each have different moms. And, how their conception was so far pass normal it hurt. Ann picked this time to add her spice. "Ya we were made in an odd way. "I mean we no were close to the first kid made at a funeral. "Maybe not even the first with the dyed guy." Ann really need to stop that kind of thing! "It not as charming as you think.!" Okay MS. chill let not lose it." Ann put her hands up. Ursa add to Ann bits. Ann's mom was first to fall for dad and when he dies she took his blood and t to used magic to have. At the wake for him she put it on ice (does not like hot drinks)" And somehow end up in the toast of the close girls to dad and boom from the grave he knocked our moms up." A guy dropped from the sky showing Marco was now mellowed out. As his litter the formed a fire sword was put out. "Well I ready to go home you know our birth days and all tomorrow. "It was nice to meet you Ms.?" My real name is Jinx, Jinx Knight iaz." Her last name made him flinch as she walked to shake his hand. She whimpered something to him as the hand shake ended and she walked passed him. "I Plan to get the D for my last name and myself later "She bopped his nose as her and her crew puffed away. Marco's two caring sisters dragged him throw a portal. Ann toss a note in the air before whispering 'Welcome player 3 hope you enjoy the Game."

[Meanwhile on earth]

"Man, I can't believe the kids are turning 15!" Jackie said hanging lights with the help of 4 Heackpoos. "Yup and not a one of them in jail, eat that 24 shrinks I was count ordered to see." Yup Janna we did good after all we the best moms on three worlds. "Let's not start that craziness again Heackpoo said wrapping gifts with three other hers. "Or do you want to your moms to school you all again?" Hay my mom got you with a cheap shoot too! Janna yelled locking up the last of anything that could kill a guest. (after the clown-kabob at the kid's third birthday, Ann thought it was cool. He lived but prays for death.) Then yucked it up a bit more before the same dark thought came to each of their minds. Star was the one to feel the need to say what they are thinking. "I know we all thinking how it would be if Marco was here?" Yup each said knowing it best to move pass this be the feels get them."

Ya Star we all miss him but let just skip it., And go to topic not in the never speak of jar." Jackie walked over and patted Star's back. "Ya my bad, let's go over the guest list for the kids." What it looks like this year Butterfly? Heackpoo asked kicking up her feet." Well the girl got people from all over 50 each, Yet Marco got 7 most saying maybe." Wow 7 step up from last year." You got to ask why the kid has no friends royal or other?" Star shifted her hips asking the room. Janna grinned "I blame his upbringing he too much of aa sleeping lion." Just like his dad" Heackpoo add hold in her laughter. Jackie joined in or it could be the fact he kicks the butts of 90% of the guys that hit on his sisters. Jackie nodded, given they have our looks that a lot." Remember that one prince that had the balls to grab An's butt?" Yup His family wanted to start a war for it Marco put the fear in them and made peace. "You would not think a 9-year-old could do all that less than an hour." He has my blood he could have took the place over. Heackpoo says proudly. At the same time, she could feel a portal opening telling her the kid were back. "Oh, good the kids are back." Star it your turn to patch them up." Okay I just hope they have all their parts this time. She walked off to get the mid-kit and her wand. Janna snapped and shouted." I forgot to pull the big kit from the basement." Oh well not like we going to need it!" Jackie and Heack poo look at each other before cutting a portal to the basement and dropping her in." Yes we do!"


	2. Chapter 2

Where is your brother?

Okay last time I post a little story idea that was banging in my head now I'm back to add to it. And to the reader who said Jr was a jerk a reason. Now time to get going.

(The next day at the breakfast table.)

The family sat as Marco made French toast for them. "Man having a cook is cool, but nothing is better than having a man that can't quit if your totem them and can cook. She put her feet up on the table." An! Feet off the table!" Marco yell not even looking back. Janna chimed in." Do what your dear bother says. "last thing we need is an anther thing growing on your tongue." Ursa giggled. "I wonder what ever happened to Kim?" Ann hissed at her sister. Heackpoo shouted from behind a newspaper. "She is selling real estate in Hell!" Maya lost it. Wow she took Ann's words to heart. Ever one but Ann nodded happy for Kim. Star sipped her tea with Jackie talking about the party later that day. Looking up as Marco tossing plates of food to everyone. They all yelled thanks for the grub we love you Marco! Heackpoo after. With forks in hand Heackpoo felt the need to ask Marco something. "Hay clone boy when the real you are getting back?" Ursa, Maya Star, and Jackie all yelled what. An and Janna just looked at them mock shock on their faces." I'm Shocked that two that the fore of could not tell that he been gone for three days?" Wait Janna you knew he been gone all that time? Star yelled waving her arms. "Well ya Mr. Moody was clue one then he has not been arrowed to a wall. "Meeting a lady knight not watching his every move here." That was clue two and three was the note saying he be back at 1:30 today." Jackie look at Janna with a dead look. "You know I dislike you sometimes". I love you guys too." Marco's clone in the most emo tone asked." Can I crack my flame stone, so I can't be away from all of you?

[In an drafty keep]

"I can't believe you been fallowing me the past 4 days and attacked me only 30 times." My charm must be getting to you." Shut it sparky before I make it 31!" A young red yelled with a bladed bow and a shield on her back. (blushing) "I'm just here cuz my mom said to keep you alive." Dame started to think back to be for they started the trip. "Okay the hood boy is heading out I'll let you pick going after him if you want, or watching his sister." I'll go keep him com… I mean alive mom!" I mean he so dumb he need a sitter." Right kid just doesn't go playing sheath the sword and make me a grandma. "The woman winked. "At least yet. "Mom! Yo Dame! you spaced on me." Man, Lady Higgs must have put the fear in you if you are zoning out like that." As she did the normal deed did. When Marco was kind to her she punched him in the gut and walked off. (yup she one of those.) At the same time a dark voice calls out. "Now serving for pick up Marco D." That me." Marco said weakly hunched over walking to the counter. "Man, your lady must be pissed at you." Think the gift will perk her up?" Dude she not my lady and the gift for my sister." Oh, so she a tsundere then?" Yay I'm going to need you not to say that last time she tried to carve I hate you in my face with a spoon. "And that was when we were three and two!" I see so she either in love with you or just nut and want you die, So good luck kid you'll need it."

After getting the finished gift for his sister Marco looked at his watch seeing he seeing he had 4 hours before his note said he be home. Knowing it be best not to miss the Grandmas showing up after the last time. (if looks could kill they would have killed death.) So, he heads out of the keep, only to see Dame waiting on his Dragon-cycle Heat. She spoke to it in a motherly way. A part of him wanted to know what about but she would try to kill him and no time for that today. He mounted heat then opened a portal home. Marco was greed by a group of Heackpoo clones all in shades. "OH, hay kiddo glad your back from your date before the Grans show up." Before he could say anything, he was hit in the side. "It was not a date lady Heackpoo just me picking the lesser of two bad deals!" She handed one clone the three gifts then ran off. Trying not to laugh at the poor girl she looked to her son who was out cold being picked up by heat. Who had a look in his eyes saying, 'she amess.


	3. Chapter 3

**You could have called if you were dragging Gest along .**

 _Yo It been a long time but I here to be the buffer between the spicy stories most of you likely are anyway I lost my note that had notes for this story so i'm re working it.I now asking you the readers what I should ,Be it on raising the story from T or making it if anyone wants to have some ideas for Marco 2 or with out any more of my yapping._

"You girls know I'll get you for selling me again and I'm cutting you off night snacks."Marco yelled at his family(mostly his sisters) The mom all giggled but the girls flinched at the bluff."You'll thank us later dear brother of ours,the date will be that bad." An said looking over her nails. "Bro we did not sell you and that last time we bet you that is different."Then why are you counting money as we speak?" Oh This is for selling shirtless pic of you to people that are sad your off the market for the next few weeks."An stop bugging your brother!"Janna heckpoo and Angie all yelled. He just baiting you to got a hair pin or your lock pick (She's Janna's kid she has a set of lock picks)." An back up 5 feet " Clever boy .Janna said feeling a hint of longing .Muscles use the same move on me few times. Heackpoo said covering a spicy fang grin. Angie giggled at how her the charms of her son lived on. At least tell both woman said something shocking. Yup then you end up tie to a chair or something feeling ripped of as he bolts. 'Or maybe I should be freaked out it passed to my grandson?' Angie thought as she mostly would have a lot more grand kids if he was still alive.(50/50 on in a good or bad way.

At the front of were Marco was be held his other l started to show off the lucky girls."Okay We like to thank everyone for coming to our party. " As Before we open gifts or let our brother free, I want to say everyone that tried to get the date with him but the girl to my right are the most likely to…." Maya fumbled to find the words but Ursa bet her to it."They most likely to not die or keep him from bloating on a count of his fears about called out that's a bit harsh sweetly pull it back."Um anyway Marco will be going out with them over the next few weeks with each of them have rules me and my sisters and moms set. "The normal things ,like no messing with the others dates and a custom rule for a each that's I'm not going to get into." as the speech ended and his sister's open gifts,and he had no way out.

Marco took the time to seeing the girls he be dating the next few days. The first was DIme ,gone was her normal squire outfit of a light blue armored skirt shirt and was in a simple royal blue party looking as if she was gripping her right thigh told him she had her dragon knife he gave as a little.(that she often use to terrify him). Next was the future queen of the pixies. The little of what could be called an outfit was a black leaf tube top with sleeve and a matching scarf and a skirt that matches her wings in color at for times the was Brittney's daughter she at face value she was just a lady of higher class but in truth she was lady who loves men( yet it has nothing to do with be part .) She even told him once that she liked him and would make him hers. It would not have been that bad if she did not have a her was the wolf girl ninja dressed like a normal punk rock girl (with ears and a tail)as long as you did not count the blade fans in her hair like battle ready bowrets. She turned to him and wink at him. Last two girls oddly enough he could not say he knew .Nine out of ten they were picked by the grandmothers so they be a mix of things they like or a nice girl a friend pushed up to meet him. One looked human but it was not a way to ask ,she had a very .the other was 100 percent monster girl. She look to have wings wrapped around her body covering her outfit her body language said she was the quiet type. All in all it not for his fears he be amped to date any of them.

Yet his thoughts were cut off by the sounds of dragon cycles rushing into courtyard. It gave him hope that ether his mom's biker friends had showed up witch could get him a way out .or it was Kelly who have a gift for him of something sharp or a rear metal from a far off place. Lucky you him it was Kelly followed by a lot of crazies looking ready to kill her. As she got to the stage she handed something to Angela hand ran into the castle. "All right were you that walking bush you bunch of stuff shirts!" A loud little man crowd of people started to back up in fear. Yet the people on stage just looked at him in disbelief." as they had a state down one of the goons saw that Angie dad the item that they wanted." boss that group of old crowd have it. At that point Marco was glad to be in the cage.

I A lived feel took over the air each Lost the motherly,kind and proper looks as the group of older woman moved in Force. Just as Kelly walked out looking better than when she ran in." Sorry for being late guys I had to get this jerks off my back and I had to go." So you just had to had to keep the tag along?" Janna questioned with an I could've done better look. "Well Jan it hard to believe that the only ladies room was out of order and I did not want to party after the show you and hackepoo put on last time."

Over in the corner the man not locked in a cage talked."Well boys it look like the little guy will soon leach and a woman to hold it." Tom my boy you have never been more right." I feel as if we should …" and the other two men looked to the oldest Diaz shaking. As they both spoke." Don't Think about it you know our rules. "No I was talking about getting Marco's gifts for his sister and the cake." "Oh. Both men said as the head off to do so.

(in the crews)

"Man I love coming to this family's party where else can you watch a bunch of mom's that are queens fight a bunch of bikers." One guy said in joy. Tell one girl said with a bored tone it a normal thing at the PTA stop when the heard someone(Angie) yell a mouth full of teeth landed in front of them."The golf club is a new thing fyi.

 _ **Okay sorry for the messy update family stuff and what not but hay , what can you do. Anyway i'm going to post more this not going to be a chapter but the bios that I made for them all o.c Marco the who want to make girls or their friends I'll drop some plot hints for trade. so see you later peoples.**_


End file.
